Knocking on Heaven's Door
by Rayne1
Summary: Rukawa approaches Mitsui for help and things go...well, not as planned. Only prologue is available. >P
1. Phase 00: The HOW it all began...

Title: Knocking on Heaven's Door  
Author: Rayne  
E-mail: rayne00@dngmail.com  
Pairings: SenRu, MitMiya, FujiHana(gata), JinKiyo  
Rating: er…not suitable for people under 13! :P  
Spoilers: the Ryonan-Shoyo vs Shohoku episodes  
Warning: falalalala…let me see, Rukawa and Mitsui torture…yeah, right. It's Christmas after all, right? Right!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Slam Dunk characters. They belong to Takehito Inoue and all the other legal owners © 1995.  
  
Dedication: For Crystal, a birthday gift, for everyone else who reads, a Christmas 2001 gift from a delusional SenRu fan. Yare yare…  
  
  
  
**************  
i  
"Argh!"  
  
Mitsui growled, clawing at the hand against his mouth his other hand going behind him to try pry himself off from whoever his assailant was. Fear gripped his heart and began taking over him as he was dragged to a dark alley, his consciousness telling him to make a run for it.  
  
/This isn't happening!/  
  
He tried to condition himself to that thought, telling his mind that this was all a nightmare. However, he felt his reserves break as he dragged deeper into darkness, helplessness crawling up his spine. He felt the all to sudden chill of fear as he was pushed against the cemented wall, his eyes closed and his knees buckling.  
  
He heard a sigh from his assailant and opening his eyes, he watched the younger form run a hand through raven hair. His eyes went wide and Mitsui brawled, almost unbelieving. The other looked at him a gave a small clipped nod, lips opening in greeting.  
  
"Senpai."  
/i  
  
Prologue: The HOW it all began...  
  
Mitsui couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. Here he was in a dark alley, dragged by his very own teammate. He balled his fists in anger, taking a step towards the younger boy.  
  
"What the hell is going on Rukawa?"  
  
Using the heel of his palm, Mitsui pushed Rukawa against the wall, his earlier fear turning into deep curiosity and annoyance. Rukawa's head was bent low, not wanting to face him, and, Mitsui noted, there was helplessness and nervousness radiating from the usually cool player.  
  
"Senpai."  
  
Rukawa repeated the word like in a chant and brushed Mitsui's hand away. He ran a hand through his hair again, biting his lower lip. Even //he// himself didn't want to believe that this was happening.  
  
"Senpai…I need your help."  
  
Always choosing the wrong timing, Mitsui laughed aloud at Rukawa. And much to Rukawa's dismay, he knew that if the situation didn't require the former MVP's help, said guy would've been a beaten up pulp.  
  
Finally grasping his lost senses, Mitsui stilled his laughing, a wide grin spreading across his features. Rukawa dragged him all the way here just to ask for his help? The guy must be in bad need of help!  
  
"So…help in what?"  
  
Rukawa turned, not wanting to face Mitsui as he stooped down in pleading, well, his definition of pleading anyway. He walked back and forth, trying to calm himself.  
  
"Christmas is coming in two days…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I need your help to…well, find a proper gift."  
  
"???"  
  
"A gift you know he'd like!"  
  
"'He'?"  
  
"Akira."  
  
"Akira…Sendoh? Ryonan's Ace?"  
  
Rukawa stiffened, not wanting the way Mitsui suddenly turned interested. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Ayako when she said he should ask help from Mitsui! Now he knew he was in trouble…uh-oh.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Just as Rukawa turned, ready to make his leave, Mitsui draped an arm over his shoulder in a friendly manner, walking them out into the broad daylight.  
  
"Senpai…"  
  
There was a warning tone in his voice, and Mitsui turned, grinning at him.  
  
"Well, since you bothered to come up and beg help from me…"  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes.  
  
"I guess I wouldn't mind lending the help to you."  
  
Rukawa inwardly smiled, all of a sudden the weight on his shoulder not minded.  
  
"So, what about you and Sendoh?"  
  
For the second time, Rukawa stiffened and cursed his luck. 


	2. Phase 01: Meeting the Senpais...a.k.a. D...

Author: Rayne  
  
E-mail: rayne00@dngmail.com  
  
Pairings: SenRu, MitMiya, FujiHana(gata), JinKiyo  
  
Rating: er.not suitable for people under 13! :P  
  
Genre: Yaoi, phase one  
  
Spoilers: the Ryonan-Shoyo vs Shohoku episodes  
  
Warning: falalalala.let me see, Rukawa and Mitsui torture.yeah, right. It's Christmas after all, right? Right! Er.UNEDITED and well, extreme silliness  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Slam Dunk characters. They belong to Takehito Inoue and all the other legal owners © 1995.  
  
Dedication: Still for Crystal. ^O^ And for Lynn as well.  
  
**************  
  
Mitsui downed his coke, ordering for another one. Rukawa rolled his eyes at Mitsui's childishness. He didn't mind that the other made him pay for everything- food, cinema, arcades, the taxi. No he didn't mind those at all, but, what he did mind was that Mitsui wouldn't stop asking him question about him and Sendoh!  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you and Sendoh got together about ten months ago."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Mitsui sputtered in his drink.  
  
"But that was even before the IH games!"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"And you were together even before the Ryonan-Shoyo versus us game?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Mitsui sputtered again.  
  
  
  
Phase One: Meeting the Senpais a.k.a. Day of Hell One  
  
  
  
"Okay, so here's the catch. I'll help you find your.'boy-toy'"  
  
Mitsui paused, feeling Rukawa's glare at him. He gulped, the unsettling feeling of being pounded by Shohoku's Ace -not that he'd admit it anyway- returning. He patted Rukawa casually on the shoulder, taking back what he said.  
  
"So I'll help you find a gift for your *boyfriend* and,"  
  
Rukawa nodded in agreement.  
  
"You'll pay my gift for Miyagi!"  
  
Rukawa growled, glaring once again at him. That wasn't part of the deal! No, most definitely not. He shook his head, muttering something under his breath.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then Rukawa." Mitsui smiled at him, a fake, nerve-popping smile before he began walking the other direction. "You can go look by yourself."  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened and he turned, watching Mitsui leave, his mouth slightly opened in protest. He swallowed, his teeth grinding and his brows knitting. Damn that airhead! He crossed his arms, eyes looking away.  
  
"Fine. I'll pay for the gift. But just this once."  
  
Mitsui looked over his shoulder, smiling sheepishly. Finally.someone was falling into his bribery trap! He walked over, pretending to be all too casual about it, crossing his arms to mock Rukawa's actions. Rukawa glared at him again, a scowl written on his face. Mitsui bent over, prodding Rukawa's shoulder with his forefinger.  
  
"You sure 'bout that Ru-chan?"  
  
Rukawa let out an indignant noise at the 'endearment', mouth opening. He closed it with a snap, tightening his arms around him. To hell with his pride.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Good! Now let's get going."  
  
Mitsui pushed Rukawa to turn about, leading him forward while he grinned and led behind the younger AND taller player. To hell with the one inch upper hand height. Mitsui draped his arms over Rukawa's shoulder, walking him to the mall's department store direction.  
  
"Well, we'll first try out the newly opened jewelry store, ne, Ru- chan?"  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. Sendoh wasn't one for fancy but he knew his two older senpais were. He muttered a 'do'ahou' under his breath and shrugged. From the corner of his eyes, he glared at his wrist watch, cursing the five hours to go before closing time. 'Bear with it' was the only thought that entered his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Entering the shop, Rukawa was greeted by a widely smiling saleslady and in his mind he instantly demoted her to a 'move aside bitch'. He surely wasn't in the mood to face any flirtatious someone. He strode into the shop, pretending to look over the jewelry while his mind cursed his idiocy.  
  
Mitsui, on the other hand, seemed happy as he went about, confusing the sales clerk with the different items he kept pointing on. Despite it though, he would frown and say 'nope, not the right one', forcing the clerk to put the items back. Rukawa sighed from his vantage point, trying to ignore his senpai. And just when he was beginning to feel at ease -which in Rukawa's term, he was beginning his treaded path to sleep- Mitsui had to destroy it and bother him.  
  
"Oi, Ru-chan."  
  
Rukawa turned to him, the earlier scowl back in place. Mitsui ushered him and he sauntered over, peering at the ring Mitsui was holding proudly. A wide grin spread on Mitsui's face when he saw the glint of approval in Rukawa's eyes and he hastily showed another ring with his left hand.  
  
The other ring was a little more extravagant for Rukawa's taste, but he knew Mitsui meant it for another someone after all. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. Mitsui laughed at him and deposited the rings in his palm for him to ring up to the cashier.  
  
He knew they would be expensive. But worth it. Most definitely worth it.  
  
A light tap on his shoulder made him turn and he blinked, stunned, to find two familiar faces smiling at him. Fujima Kenji and Soichiro Jin.  
  
"Hey, Rukawa, what brings you here?"  
  
Fujima put a hand on his shoulder, despite him being taller, and continued with his chit-chat. Rukawa chose to ignore him.  
  
"Actually, I was trying to find Toru a gift when I ran into Jin."  
  
"Ah, yeah, I guess. And Fujima-san decided to drag me along with him."  
  
"And well, here we are! Who would've thought we'd run into you."  
  
Rukawa hastily took the purchased items from the cashier, wishing to be out of the store, and out of the sights of his senpais. But, as fate cheerily pulled her strings on him, Mitsui found them, all three of them, bunched up, and decided to join the group.  
  
"Oi.Fujima! Jin! What're you two doing here?"  
  
Rukawa ran a hand through his hair, his teeth almost gritting in frustration.  
  
And that was how he met up with his senpais.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a coincidence."  
  
Fujima muttered, smiling as he sipped his cola. Jin bobbed his head in agreement and Mitsui puffed out air. Rukawa remained impassive, as was expected of him, but awake nonetheless.  
  
"So, you're finding Sendoh a gift?"  
  
Deadpan.  
  
"And have you found one?"  
  
Rukawa brought out the plastic that held two rings, still silent.  
  
Fujima shook his head, frowning. "No, I mean, a *real* present."  
  
A glare for an answer.  
  
"Guess it's your first time shopping for gifts, ne?"  
  
Mitsui snickered from Rukawa's side and how Rukawa wanted to pound him at the moment. What exactly did Fujima mean by his first time shopping for gifts?! He wasn't THAT ignorant! Unlike the do'ahou.  
  
"So, what are you planning to give him, eh, Ru-chan?"  
  
Great. Just great. Another Mitsui influenced person to call him 'Ru- chan'. How funny.how funny that he wanted to strangle all the three players looking at him expectantly. He thought for an answer for some moments, before shrugging and calmly sipping his Cola.  
  
"I don't know. That's what Mitsui-senpai is for."  
  
Fujima gave a questioning look, raising his eyebrow. Jin turned his attention as well, putting his own drink down to tilt his head in a curious manner. Both of them looked at Mitsui, who whistled off-handedly.  
  
"Er.a secret between us I guess. Ne, Ru-chan?"  
  
Mitsui turned to Rukawa, a threatening look on his face. Rukawa blinked, then looked away, puffing out a sigh.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Fujima would've pressed on the issue, but Jin already cut him short. "So, have you thought of a gift Mitsui-san?"  
  
Mitsui scratched his head, thinking. "Nope."  
  
And a light cackle, from an obviously absent-minded Fujima took their attention.  
  
"Rukawa, have you ever heard of kittens for gifts?"  
  
"Aa." Rukawa rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling dumb.  
  
Fujima suddenly smiled, a playful gleam in his eyes. Jin and Mitsui frowned, wondering what had gone into his head before they figured it out themselves. Too bad, Rukawa thought the wrong kitten.  
  
'What the hell are they doing?' Rukawa mused, peering at the three players under his long lashes. After asking the silly question, Fujima had pulled them out, whispering among themselves. There would be an occasional loud laugh from Mitsui, a bobbing of the head from Jin, and a squeal of delight from Fujima. Then all three heads would turn to look at him, a promise of an evil scheme in their eyes. Suddenly they were walking back to their seats, the café owner pretending not to look them over with a weird expression in his face.  
  
"So Rukawa, does Sendoh like.cats?"  
  
Rukawa ignored the question. Now what did they have in mind?  
  
"Well, does he?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Jin bobbed his head again, mischief turning his eyes a shade darker. Fujima leaned nearer, a big grin on his lips, his face inches from Rukawa's face.  
  
"And does he like, playing with them?"  
  
Rukawa felt his blood boil. Where the hell was this leading them to?!  
  
"Aa."  
  
The three same men who kept on excluding him from their plans nodded their heads together, and Rukawa felt all the more alienated. Said boy was about to walk out and away from them before Mitsui caught his wrist and gestured him to sit down.  
  
"We've found a perfect gift, Ru-chan."  
  
And even when the three cackled, sending shivers up Rukawa's spine, he still didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about. 


End file.
